Distractions
by KillJoyGem
Summary: Amethyst has become very good at distracting lapis lately... ((Lapithyst))


**I feel like writing something lovey-dovey so yeah, have a random short mess**

 **Lapithyst Ahead 3**

(/)\

Amethyst walked up to the barns Attic hoping to find somewhere to eat the popcorn she'd stolen.

"Hello, amethyst", amethyst jumped slightly before realising where the voice had come from. Lapis was sitting on the sofa nearby with her eyes glued to the tv in front of her.

"Whatcha watchin'?" She asked the blue gem before ripping the popcorn bag open and grabbing a handful, moving to sit on the sofa. "I would hope peri's not got you watching camp pining hearts".

"Heh, no", she replied not moving her eyes from the screen. "This is a musical. Called 'into the woods'. Steven told me it's based off classic human fairy tales".

"Oh…cool, I guess", amethyst held the popcorn bag out to lapis, "want some?".

The ocean gem turned to look amethyst, tearing her eyes from the TV for the first time since amethyst had arrived.

"Yes. Thanks", she said smiling lightly

"Ha, thank god you eat food, I can't get pearl _or_ peridot to eat it.", the purple gem said seemingly annoyed and happy at the same time.

"What about garnet?", lapis asked, feeling proud of herself for remembering the stoic fusions name.

"Eeeeh, she eats sometimes but she just does it when she feels like it and I'm too lazy to try and make her eat more", amethyst replied.

"But not too lazy to try and make pearl and peridot eat.", the taller gem stated, throwing amethyst a sideways smirk.

"Yup", amethyst confirmed returning the smirk.

 _._

"Whoa, is it raining outside?! The roof must need fixed.", amethyst shivering as little droplets of water fell onto her and lapis.

"Here, I'll help", lapis said to the other. Suddenly the droplets started to stop mid-air about a foot away from the two gems heads before sliding to the side as though an invisible umbrella were covering them.

"Whoooaah", amethyst reached up to poke the raindrops as they slid sideways.

"A second ago you were complaining about the rain.", Lapis said laughing a little.

Amethyst pulled her hand back to her side and wiped it dry on her top.

"You look good when you laugh."

"What?", the blue gem asked honestly confused, she could hear another song starting in the background.

"You don't do it much. You should.", amethyst said simply.

"Oh…eh, thanks? Again.".

"It's just a compliment lazi, you don't have to thank me every time".

"Well, Steven says it's polite", lapis chimed back, "wait, Lazi?"

"It's a nickname, it's short for lazuli, I know, smart", the purple gem said, "hey, what's this song called?"

Lapis looked back at the TV and tried to remember the name of that particular song, "I can't remember the name, but it's a good one , so Shhhh'

The two sat in silence for a while before amethyst spoke up, "so what do you and peridot do here?".

"We just take turns with the tv, I think peridot does some other stuff, I usually go for walks when I'm not watching this god damn film"

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Yes, but it's fine"

"You're a bad liar, lapis lazuli"

"How do you know?"

Amethyst looked to the other gem who's eyes where once again fixes to the TVs m, "I just know, y'know?"

Lapis kept looking at the screen but found she couldn't concentrate. Amethyst who was all but leaning on lapis, completely unaware of the effect she was having on the blue gem was distracting her.

"Eh, can you move to the side, your distracting me", she asked the smaller gem.

"Oh? Distracting you how?", amethyst said playfully, somehow shuffling closer to lapis

"Dunno", lapis replied, a light blush forming on her cheeks. She'd figured out a while ago that she had something of a crush on the purple shapeshifter.

"Does this distract you?", amethyst murmured picking up lapis' hand and kissing the top gently, making the blush on lapis' face become much more apparent.

"No", lapis lied.

"Come on lapis, you know I can tell your lying", amethyst said with a grin on her face, "OK , how about this?".

They purple gem reached up to kiss lapis' cheek making her blush spread all over her face. Lapis thought she might faint.

"Oh, just come here!", lapis said pulling amethyst onto her lap and completely ignoring the TV she had once been so engrossed in and proceeded to kiss amethyst full on the lips. Once over her shock amethyst settled into the kiss and the two stayed that way a while longer. Lapis running her fingers through amethysts lilac mane while amethyst had her arms wrapped around lapis' small waist.

Eventually they two pulled away taking unnecessary gasps for breath.

"Wow", amethyst was the first to talk, "didn't expect that"

"Come on amethyst," the blue gem mocked amethysts words, " you know I can tell your lying"

(/)\

 **Well that was fun to write, please review so I know how I did!**

 **Also there may be words missing, just know that's not because I missed them but rather the website removes them for unknown reasons**


End file.
